


Autobahn

by Space_Lion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autobahn, Cops, Firefight, Germany, Graphic Violence, High speed chase, Police, may add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Lion/pseuds/Space_Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A police pursuit in Germany. An armed suspect determined not to get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autobahn

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna pop this up here and see if anyone likes it. I'm not too sure if my writing skills are decent or not. If you do happen to enjoy it then leave a kudos if you want more. Thanks.

1:15 pm, Northeast Germany.

“Currently pursuing suspect at 80 miles per hour down the route 19 autobahn.” The officer said into his radio as he urged his cruiser to speed up. The suspect in was currently tearing down the autobahn highway on a black motorcycle going at least 100 miles per hour. As the officer picked up speed and closed the gap between him and the felon he was able to ID the man’s build and attire.

“Suspect heading south on a black sports bike wearing what looks to be a black helmet, black jacket, and black pants.” Said the officer. 

The dispatcher updated the pursuing police on the information he had just provided. Within seconds he finally had some backup with two more police cruisers trailing not far behind him. The man they were chasing was dangerous. So far all they knew was that shots were fired at an apartment complex and that the suspect had fled from the scene. The two other police cruisers were at his sides now, their sirens blaring, they were almost caught up with the suspect. 50 meters, 30 meters, 10 meters! They were right on the biker’s tail. Wanting to avoid a fatal crash the officer picked up his speaker, yelling 

“DRIVER! PULL THE VEHICLE OVER NOW!” but to no avail. 

If anything, it helped to motorcyclist speed up instead, increasing to over 140 mph as he shot ahead of the cops. They franticly tried to close the gap as the suspect put more distance between them. Just as the officer was speeding up the suspect came to a sudden halt. There was a massive police blockade just up the road. The officer as well as the other two police cruisers came to a grinding halt, stopping just short of the suspect. The suspect had already dismounted his motorcycle and was now standing in front of it with his back towards them. The officer and three other cops jumped out of their vehicles, scrambling for their weapons.  
The officer was the first to draw and give orders.

“DON’T MOVE, STAY THERE OR YOU WILL BE FIRED UPON.” He yelled.

He remembered all his training, but his mind was useless, he was shaking, nervous, his handgun pointed directly at the suspect. A radio transmission drew his attention.

“Attention all units.” The dispatcher said. 

“Suspect is presumed to be one Eren Yeager, about 6ft, brown hair, green eyes, mid to late 20’s and should be considered armed and extremely dangerous, proceed with caution."

Apparently dispatch wasn’t aware that they were in the process of arresting Mr. Yeager here.

“YEAGER, PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND WALK AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE.” He said. Another officer shouted. “NOW.”

But Yeager didn’t budge, still standing there with his back to them. Several police from the blockade were moving in on the other side of Yeager, closing him in. This would be over soon. But Eren Yeager had no intention of getting caught. The officer thought he saw him grab something of the other side of the bike but before the officer could even react, he felt a bullet pierce his right shoulder.  
It was as if it happened in slow motion. Yeager had grabbed some type of automatic rifle from the side of the bike and faster than the officer thought humanly possible, turned around in one quick motion, and opened fire on the four police officers.  
The officer had only gotten one shot off and he couldn't even be sure if it hit the target. He was on the ground bleeding profusely from the shoulder and had dropped his gun. His vision was getting blurry, he couldn't see anything as he had fallen behind his squad car.

“YOU GUYS GET HIM?” the officer yelled, but got no answer. 

Surely one of them had hit the assailant, but that vision was shattered as he heard footsteps, only to look up and see Yeager looking down at him, still wearing a black motorcycle helmet. Now that this man was standing so close to him the officer could see that he was carrying a Vektor r6 with a collapsed stock in his hands with some type of glock in a holster. The officer scrambled for his handgun but was met with a fierce kick and set sideways. Yeager proceeded to kick the gun well away from the officers reach. The officer had begun to stand up and unwisely reached for his Taser but was met with a loud BANG. The officer yet again was sent sprawling to the ground. Yeager had shot him in the leg.  
The officer had already lost too much blood and was at the verge of blacking out as he tried to stop the bleeding in his leg. Yeager continued to look down on the cop as if pitying him but instead of executing the officer, Yeager simply walked away. There were more police closing in and fast. Yeager ran back to his bike and climbed aboard, turning it around, he headed back the way he came. 

The officer watched as he rode away, towards the sound of police sirens. Surely they would catch him, he thought. There’s nowhere for him to run to, it would be over for him sooner or later. 

He needed help or he would soon be dead. He tried scooting out so he could see if the other cops were alright, even though he knew the chances were slim. He had crawled far enough to see past his squad car but his fears were confirmed.  
He could see the bodies of the other three officers. One was leaning up against his car, blood splattered all over the exterior of the car, and the other two were lying on the ground not moving. Yeager had bested them all in a split second of automatic fire.  
His radio had been smashed when Yeager had kicked him. More police would be here any second, he might live, but… he couldn't feel anything, hear anything, and his vision was getting more blurry by the second. The officer looked in the distance seeing the flashing sirens but he couldn't tell if they were getting closer or not. He lay back down, staring up at the sky, everything was slipping away.

He was dying, it was slow, and painful, oh so painful. All of a sudden he felt hands picking him up and lifting him onto something. But that was it, the life left him as he looked up at the bright blue sky.


End file.
